Feeling UnprettyPretty
by Nicole980
Summary: Summary: Twilight doesn't think she looks and feels pretty about herself thanks to the ultimate mean girl, Erica Cartman. So, she develops an unhealthy eating disorder to make herself look and feel pretty. However, her girlfriend, Claire, says otherwise.


Feeling Unpretty/Pretty

Summary: Twilight doesn't think she looks and feels pretty about herself thanks to the ultimate mean girl, Erica Cartman. So, she develops an unhealthy eating disorder to make herself look and feel pretty. However, her girlfriend, Claire, says otherwise.

Warning: Profanities, mentions of violence, homophobia, and eating disorder. Day One of Creektober: Gender-Bending.

Twilight= Tweek

Claire= Craig

Claudia= Clyde

Topaz= Token

Jenny= Jimmy

Jade= Jason

Katherine= Kevin

Stacy= Stan

Kyla= Kyle

Kendall= Kenny

Marjorine= Butters

Twilight's point of view

"I don't look and feel pretty at all," I sighed as I look at myself in my bathroom mirror before turning my attention to a pile of magazines. Magazines full of models, celebrities, and girls around my age. Beautiful faces like Claire, my friends, and all of the girls at school. Amazing hair like Claire, my friends, and all of the girls at school. The clothes they wear are stylish like Claire, my friends, and all of the girls at school. Perfect figures from head to toe like Claire, my friends, and all of the girls at school.

Me, on the other head, didn't fit the definition of what I see in them including Claire, my girlfriend. Picture perfect like pretty princesses or dolls. Look at me, I look too pale to look like a ghost. I have dark eye circles. My hair is too dull and messy. My tits and ass are too enormous that I have cellulitis and stretch marks. My thighs and arms are too thick. I don't have thigh gaps at all! Hell, I dress too boring and frumpy!

~ Flashback starts ~

"Hey Twilight, if I were you, I would be worried about some problem areas."

"Problem areas?"  
"Oh, you know. You're getting fat recently. Just putting on pounds and stuff."

"Umm... what are you talking about? I'm not fat. I just had a sandwich, apple, milk, and a cookie."

"Sure, Twilight. Everybody in the school can see how much a fatass you are. Including Claire."

~ Flashback ends ~

Fucking Cartman! Why do I even stand with her?! I hate her! She's such a bitch when I first met her with her friends, Stacy, Kayla, Kendall, and sometimes Marjorine! Well, Marjorine is the only person who is always nice to me. Why do they even hang out with Cartman?!

I want to ignore what she said about me being 'fat'. But at the same time, she manages to guilt-trip me into saying that 'everybody in the school can see how much a fatass you are. Including Claire.'

Am I fat? Am I ugly? Do everybody see that I am fat and ugly?! Claire?! My friends?!

Is that why I am in my bathroom, throwing up my dinner in the toilet by sticking my fingers to my throat? With the water running from my bathroom sink?

That's it, the one way to lose some weight is if I were to exercise every day and not eat anything else! I'll even give up coffee for some water. I am and will prove to that bitch Cartman wrong about me having 'problem areas'!

Every day I work out in the gym in early mornings or after work from school without my usual coffee nor meals. In the gym, I did cardio, soul cycling, dance (particularly ballet), gymnastics, and boxing. I even did push-ups, sit-outs, medicine ball rebounder, and various exercises.

I would work in her parent's coffee shop at extended hours, so I can earn as much as I can to treat myself to a trip to the mall. At the mall, I buy a bunch of makeups (advised by a makeup employee), cute and flattering clothes, and skin and hair care products. Additionally, I spend my money on corsets, shapers, Spanx, and thick belts. I even make adjustments to my new clothes if they reveal my 'problem areas' prominently. With the beauty stuff I brought, I learn the basics of taking care of myself courtesy to the help of my laptop.

Of course, I often or constantly skip meals both at home and at school. I distract myself and my hunger by doing homework, studying for upcoming tests or be buried in books; sign up cheerleading. However, if there is a plate of meal in front of me then I either hide foods from my parents or friends or pretend to eat them and vomit the shit out of me in the bathroom. The only things I can survive are water, diet pills, and laxatives. The words I heard from them are:

"Do you know how many calories are in there?"

"Too much carbs!"

"Too much fats!"

"Too much sugar!"

"You're eating this/that?!"

"You're too fat/skinny!"

Geez, people and their bullshits these days! I just want to shove their bullshits up in their asses! Or better, I just wish that I don't care about their bullshits at all! What do they want from me?! Leave me alone!

To motivate myself to accomplish what is ideal to me, I tape pictures of flawless girls and women on the walls of my room and look at them on social media. Slim waist. Delicate face. Thigh Gaps. Shiny, stunning hair. Every aspect I yearn to be like them.

Claire's point of view

~ At the cafeteria ~

"Girls, Twilight has been acting out of the ordinary for the past days or weeks," I announce to Claudia, Topaz, and Jenny.

"She never comes to the cafeteria to have lunch with us. She always spends her time at the library or cancels plans with us. She is missing Taco Tuesday today for lunch!" exclaimed Claudia as she is munching her favorite food away before cutting to the chase about Twilight, "I remember we're doing a book report that is due by next week. We had Mac and Cheese for dinner and she asks me if she were to go to the bathroom. It took her minutes in the bathroom. When she comes back from the bathroom, she smells like mint, but reeks of puke."

Wait. She spends a long time in the bathroom? What is she doing in the bathroom? And smells like mint, but reeks of puke? What the fuck?

"W-W-Wait, I notice how she becomes very p-pale and wears so much m-m-ma-makeups," Jenny interjects as she is piecing together what is happening to my girlfriend, "She dresses rather differently. Her hair is looking rather dull and thin than usual."

"Come to think about it, I remembered she dropped a box of some kinds of laxatives on the floor from her bag. When I tell her about the box, she just brushes it off like it's nothing," mentioned Topaz which makes me feel suspicious of her, "Jenny is right. She looks rather different... she looks... thin."

Laxatives? Thin? What?

"Hey Topaz, same goes with me. I noticed some kinds of diet pills bottle in her bag," added Jenny.

Diet Pills? Why the fuck did she have laxatives and diet pills? Wait, she doesn't mean...

"Girls, I have to go. I need to talk to Twilight," I get up from my seat as I dash out of the cafeteria in search for my girlfriend.

~ Minutes later ~

"Claire?" I turn to see Twilight on the ground with a book on her lap. She must be doing the book report Claudia is mentioning it to me.

"Honey, hey," I sit next to her, patting her hair. Her hair, used to be wild, thick, and luscious, is now dull, shabby, and thin, "How are you?"  
"I'm okay," She gives me a small smile, closing her book to look at me, "I'm sorry if I didn't get to hang out with you and the girls."  
"I get it, Twilight," Jenny and Topaz are right. She definitely looks different in a drastic way. Her skin is extremely pale. Her face is heavily caked with makeup. She is dressed in a tight long-sleeved dress tied on her waist. I can tell that it looks small on her, "Hey Twinkle, I was wondering if you can come to my house to hang out?"  
"Uh..." Before she could respond, I hear an obnoxious high-pitched voice that belongs to a bitch named Cartman. Ugh, what does she want from us?! Call us dykes or lezzies again like always?!  
"Hey Claire," She greets me casually and turns to Twilight and said to her in a sickly-sweet way, "Twilight, looking so bitchingly hot today! Keep up with the work."

"Thanks. Claire, I have to go. I'll see you again after my cheerleading practice."  
"Good luck, Twilight!" Though she's unusually nice, I can hear what she says to Twilight that makes my blood boil.

"If I were you, I would worry about not being an ugly fat lard, Honey Boo Boo," She whispers to Twilight, "Happy Weight Losing Day, Twilight."

That fucking evil bitch! She has something to do with my girlfriend! She is not an ugly fat lard! She is beautiful to me! Oh, it is so ironic that the only ugly fat lard here is Cartman!

"What the fucking hell, bitch?!" I tell Cartman, "What the fucking hell did you do to her?!"  
"Chill, cunt. I was wishing her good luck and giving her a compliment. It is unladylike to talk like a sailor," Don't play innocent with me, Regina George! I know what you're up to and you will have your pretty face fucked up by me! Don't fucking tell me to give a fuck!

She is on my last nerve!

I sigh and let her go. I'll deal with her later; I won't let her get away with it scotch-free! Right now, I need to worry about Twinkle.

Twilight's point of view

~ After school on the field ~

Ugh, my head is killing me and my body is shaky every time I run, jump, and flip around! My stomach is hurting so much!

"Twilight, are you okay?" I can hear Kyla's voice next to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry, Kyla. I'm fine," Though I am trying to get a hold of myself, I can feel my knees sinking down on the ground. Wincing at the unbearable sensations in my body, everything around me is spinning in circles! I can't breathe! My eyes are watering!

"Oh no! Twilight!"

Claire's point of view

I rush down the bleachers across the field to Kyla and Twilight. I am in shock to see the state my honey is currently in. Feeling agony. Shaking like a leaf. Struggling to breathe. Tears are ruining her face as she lets out a sob.

"Kyla, what's wrong with Twilight?!"

"I don't know, but she needs to be taken to the hospital! I am calling cheerleading practice off!"  
"I can take her to the hospital, Kyla," I grab and carry Twilight in my arms.

"I can't breathe! I feel dizzy! I feel tired and it hurts!" cried Twilight in a soft, yet raspy voice.

"Don't worry, babe. I got you," I scramble out to the field and to the parking lot where I open the car and put her in the front seat.

~ At the hospital ~  
I am in the ER, waiting for what it seems like hours. I'm on my phone, texting my parents, Tristan, and my friends about what's going on with Twilight. I am fucking pissed off at Cartman because it is her fucking fault! She has something to do with Twinkle who is now laying on the hospital bed!

Then, I hear footsteps coming at me. I look up to see a doctor with a name tag read 'Dr. Jose'. He opens his mouth to speak to me, "Friend of Twilight Tweak's?"  
"Claire Tucker, I'm her girlfriend," I address myself to him, "Tell me what's going on with her."

"Well, your girlfriend has passed out because of starvation she's enduring,"  
"Starvation? Wait..." My mind clicks to what is going on with Twilight, "Sir, as her girlfriend, I heard from my friends about how she has laxatives and diet pills. Her breath smells both mint and puke. She dresses differently. She wears so many makeups. I remembered she is always busy with cheerleading and school works, so she didn't hang out with me and our friends."  
"I see. I ask her questions when she woke up. It turns out that she has an unhealthy for an eating disorder. In between bulimia and anorexia," Wait, what?! Oh my fucking god! No wonder why Twilight is acting this way. How? But why?! Why didn't she tell me about it?! I'm her girlfriend, for fuck's sake! Unless the bitch Cartman knows about this!

"Can I see her?" I ask the doctor.

"Sure," the doctor nods at me as he let me in.

Walking into the room, I see Twilight in the hospital bed. Beside her is a tray consist of a carton of milk, peach, and a plate of ham and cheese sandwich, a bed of peas, and a brownie. I am horrified at the sight of her. She is extremely pale with dark circles under her eyes. Her face is swelling from vomiting. Her lips are dry and chapped, losing some colors. Overall, she looks like a mess!  
"Hey darling," I kiss her on the forehead, "How you're feeling?"  
"Shitty, I guess. Ugh, I don't want this. Too much carbs and fat," She pushes her meal away.

"Twilight, you have to eat. You passed out in cheerleading practice."

"Umm... it is just a panic attack or maybe I'm tired."

"Brought on by starvation. Baby, the doctor told me how you're in between being bulimic and anorexic. The school even taught us about eating disorders for fuck's sake. Remember back in middle school?Why did you do it? Why didn't you tell me about it? Be honest with me, baby," I take and entwined her hand into mine, wrapping my arm around as I get into the hospital bed.

"I don't look... pretty," she muttered under her breath.

"What are you talking about? You are beautiful for fuck's stake."  
"What about my "problem areas"? You know how much of a fatass I am to you," The word "problem areas" coming from Twilight's mouth both engulf anger for the fat bitch and remorse for her, "At least, that's what Cartman came up to me about how I put up pounds. At first, I try not to listen to her considering how many bullshits she said every time she opens her mouth, but she guilt-trips me into saying that everybody in the school can see how much a fatass I am. Including you."  
"Is that why you didn't hang out with me and the girls? Is that why you didn't come to lunch? Laxatives? Diet Pills? You throwing up in the bathroom? Your hair becomes thin, dull, and shabby? The way you look awfully skinny as a stick? Makeups? Different clothing?"

"How did you know?"  
"Me, Claudia, Topaz, and Jenny figure it out about it."

"Yep. I didn't eat for weeks, I guess. I didn't even drink coffee for weeks. So, I worked out at the gym early mornings or after work from school. I work in my parent's coffee shop at extended hours as earn as much as I can for makeups, new clothes, and skin and hair care products. Not to mention, corsets, shapers, Spanx, and thick belts to cover up my problem areas," Twilight confesses to me. Tears are falling out of her eyes and down to her face. I wipe them away with my thumbs, "I thought that if I lose weight, then I might look as beautiful as you, Claudia, Topaz, Jenny, Jade, Katherine, Stacy, Kyla, Kendall, Marjorine, and the other girls combined."

"Twilight, look at me. You are a thousand times more beautiful than anything else in the world. You don't need to be skinny. Fuck with the idea of that," I kiss her on the lips, "I love everything about you. You are sweet, smart, artistic, and you are capable more than you and everybody else think. You are sexier than anyone else."  
"Wait, is that why I look at magazines and pictures of girls and women on the wall of my room and my phone? But they look beautiful."  
"Honey, to tell you the truth: they are photoshopped and airbrushed. It is unrealistic and fake. I bet they got liposuction, plastic surgery, or something. You are more beautiful than them."  
"You know, Claire and Twilight. It is true and unfortunate where we live in a society where they tell to look and be a certain way that is ideal in their eyes. This is why we have to put up with the pressure of unrealistic expectations," said Doctor Jose, "I am disappointed in society because eating disorders and body and self-image issues are still prevalent in this world. Imagine liposuction, plastic surgery, botox, injections, laxatives, diet pills, and whatever products in the media targetting girls and boys."  
"And I am a fool to fall into this trap. Oh man, I don't want to die! I'm too young to die! Too much pressure! I want to drink coffee! I am fucking starving right now!" Twilight freaks out that she goes ahead, putting the hospital foods and milk in her mouth. It is good to have the old Twilight. I miss her, "Claire, I'm sorry about this! I shouldn't listen to Cartman anymore!"

"What matters the most is to get you back to health," I chuckle at her, pulling her close to me, "Let me help you, please."

~ Weeks goes by~

"I'm glad you're back to normal," Claire smiles at her girlfriend, "Everybody has their own flaws. The world is fucked-up for their expectations of what beauty is."

"Yeah, I'm glad. I am such a fool for listening to Cartman," Twilight grabs a few curly fries from the box. Oh yeah, I ordered some curly fries, pizzas, breadsticks, chicken wings, and chicken salad with ranch dressing. I

"Hey, Cartman is just Cartman overall. Just a manipulative bitch like Regina George but a million times more. She even scared the shit out of Satan. She is the type of person to never learn her lessons and gets away with it."

"Thanks, Claire. And what do you mean by how you said that I'm sexier than anyone else?"

"You know, Twilight, you are sexier than anyone else to me. Scratch that, you are the sexiest woman I ever have and I am so happy. Your smile, your laugh, your eyes that are like the forest at dawn," I ruffle Twilight's thick and now healthy-looking hair, "Your golden blonde Rapunzel-like hair."

"Your luscious, Megan Fox lips. Better than Kylie Jenner," My middle finger is now on her lips, pink and plump. I lean in to kiss her. As I am smooching on my girlfriend, my hands move on to her curvaceous breasts and ass, "Your titties and the thick and juicy ass and thighs of yours. Better than the Kardashians. Most of all, you are a girl of beauty, brains, and talents."

"Fuck, Claire!" howled Twilight as I squeeze her peachy ass.

"Someone has a dirty mouth," I growl at her, "And I love it."

"I love you, Claire."  
"I love you, too, Twilight. You're perfect just the way. Never ever change yourself, baby girl."

"I promise, Claire. I will never listen to Cartman."  
"Yep," I nod at her, "She should look herself in the mirror because underneath a fat body is an ugly heart."

"Let's finish up our foods and watch Red Racer," reminded Twilight.

"Okay, darling," I kiss her on the cheek, "And after Red Racer, you and I can make out. I want the whole world to know that I am so happy to have you as my girlfriend."  
"Of course, Claire. Of course."

Author's note: This is the first time I create a gender-bending fanfiction.


End file.
